The Court is now in session
by RedHood97
Summary: Batman has quit the League, but no one knows why. The League tries to keep an eye on him and they watch as he slowly goes off of the rails. But can they help him? Disclaimer: I own nothing.


"W-watchtower." A voice rasped over the comm. Link. Mr. Terrific looked at the caller id but the caller was unknown. "This is the Watchtower, who is calling?" "This is Batman… I need immediate pick up." Mr. Terrific looked at the screen in confusion. "Batman? Why aren't you being identified by the monitors?" It took Batman a moment to answer, before he said, "N-never mind that now, I need immediate pick up. Immediate." He stressed the last word. Mr. Terrific looked at the monitors for a second before making a decision. He began typing rapidly, getting a lock onto Batman's position was proving difficult but not impossible. Within a minute Batman was appearing on the teleporter pad. Mr. Terrific was shocked by his appearance; his cape was torn nearly to shreds, his armour was pierced in numerous places, he appeared to be bleeding from a wound in his side and part of his costume appeared to be burnt. "Batman!" He said with alarm, rushing forward to help him. Batman held up a hand and stopped him. "Call the founders to the council chamber. Tell them I will meet them there." He then walked slowly down the corridor, appearing to limp slightly.

"Why do he think he has called a meeting?" Wonder Woman asked Superman as they walked towards the council chamber. "I don't know but it must be serious, he never calls meetings. Plus according to Mr. Terrific he looked like he had been in a bad fight. He's probably in the Medbay now, patching himself up." He shook his head and smiled, Batman insisted on patching himself up, even though the Watchtower had one of the best medical teams on Earth. They walked quickly towards the council chamber. When they reached it they found that J'onn, Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl were already there. Batman was nowhere to be seen. "Thank you for coming." A voice said suddenly from the ceiling above them. Batman dropped stealthily down. They all visibly jumped when they heard his voice. The founders, apart from Batman, all took their seats. Batman stood before them, still in his battered costume; and, Superman noticed, still bleeding. "I have called you all here for one reason. I am quitting the League, effective immediately." They were all visibly shocked by his words, "But why?" Wonder Woman asked. "League business is consuming too much of my time." He answered. "While I am on more trivial League missions it means that Gotham is unprotected. That is unacceptable." Wonder Woman was angered by his answer, "What do you mean, trivial? We are helping people, there is nothing trivial about that." Batman stared at her calmly and said evenly, "I didn't say they weren't important, they are just a trivial use of my skills. I am not necessary in the League. There are numerous detectives on the League such as the Question; there are numerous people with greater intelligence, such as Mr. Terrific. I am unnecessary, hence my resignation. I will not interfere with any League business as long as you stay out of Gotham." He turned to walk away before turning back and saying, "Oh, and as of right now, I was never here." He lifted up a small device and pressed a button. All of the lights went out. A few seconds later they came back on and Batman was gone. A light flashed on the internal comm. Unit. Superman answered, "Yes?" Mr. Terrific answered, "Superman, the power to the entire Watchtower was just offline for 2.8 seconds, not counting ventilation and artificial gravity. But that is not all; something hacked into our systems and deleted numerous files. I am not sure which were deleted but I will try to find out. It also appears as though somebody teleported to Earth, though they did it without me noticing. I will try to figure it." Superman thanked him and ended the communication link. They all stared at each other before the Flash said, "What do we do now?" Nobody had an answer.


End file.
